


Sleep

by Faded_Smiles



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faded_Smiles/pseuds/Faded_Smiles
Summary: Mark puts Nathan to bed the night of Rachel Amber's death. Drabble.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this drabble came from the following RP ask prompt on Tumblr: "Find out what my muse would do if yours fell asleep on them." The ask was sent in by my friend everybody-usedme's Nathan to my old Jefferson RP blog (purexpression). From my point of view, Jefferson doesn't truly feel love, so I thought this would be an interesting exploration. This was written back in October 2016. I thought it might be worth sharing! PS: Jefferson is pure recycled hipster trash and Nathan deserves better. )':

### 

No amount of whale songs, no matter how soothing, could get Nathan Prescott to calm down. Their cries played on the iHome in Mark’s dark bedroom. The lack of light and silence made Mark feel like he was in the dark abyss of the ocean; the pitter-patter of rain that rolled down the roof and against the window pane also contributed. The cool temperature of his house added to the illusion, though he really kept his house cool for the sake of his photography equipment.

He didn’t bother shifting to glance at the clock. He knew it would require too much movement, and the last thing he wanted was to disturb Nathan after tonight. It wasn’t that he cared. It would just be poor strategy. He wouldn’t be able to see it well anyway without his glasses.

He held the boy in a way he considered suffocating, though he tolerated it. Nathan rested on his chest, listening to the primal sound of Mark’s heartbeat combined with the whale songs, while Mark stroked his unruly blond locks. His other hand rested on Nathan’s back, right between his shoulder blades, which he rubbed in small circles. He needed to do whatever he could to make Nathan think he was in his corner after Rachel Amber’s overdose. But, in all honesty, Rachel’s death meant Nathan’s inevitable demise. He couldn’t compromise his vision with amateurs.

Still, he whispered Nathan condolences throughout the night:

_“It’s okay.”_

_“You loved her.”_

_“It was an accident.”_

_“Sadly, LA would have killed her. You were merciful. She’s with real angels, not just in some plastic city named after angels.”_

_“I’ll keep you safe.”_

They all sounded sincere and attempted to instill faith. Nathan had to believe Mark would protect him. It fed into what he needed, what he lacked. Sean Prescott could win the award for absent father of the year. Mark would make Nathan believe he could fill the void. He’d act the part, too. He’d do whatever he could to benefit himself later. It would make Nathan easier to frame, easier to set up down the road. He didn’t want Nathan to see him coming. He wanted to act like dark angel wings that engulfed Nathan’s bruised and battered frame.

Morning sun began to rise, piercing through the dark and rainy night. Mark finally felt soft, even breathing coming from Nathan. It was so rare considering how erratic and panicked his breaths usually were, even with medication. Typically, copious amounts of drugs and alcohol only remedied the problem. All it’d taken tonight were a few sips of whiskey from a shared bottle. He’d fallen asleep on Mark’s chest.

For now Nathan would sleep. And soon he’d sleep the untroubled sleep of angels.


End file.
